


His Eyes Never Stray

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aristocrat Alec, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Jace, Slave-owner Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: When Jace had been sold to work as a slave, he soon heard the whispers about the Master of the house. The Master, though not outright cruel, kept a firm hand on his slaves. He was definitely not someone to be crossed. However, that wasn't what caught Jace's attention. It was the rumours of where the Master's interests lay, and what had happened to previous attractive male slaves who'd be invited up to the manor and were never seen again. So when Lord Alexander Lightwood comes to inspect his workers, Jace does his best to not draw attention to himself. It's a lost cause, though Jace soon learns that not all the whispers are true, and maybe, just maybe, he's okay with his new life.





	His Eyes Never Stray

Jace kept his head down as the owner of the field his father surveyed the workers. Everybody knew better than to idle in front of their master. Master Lightwood surveyed the land. The young brunet's gaze swept coldly over the field, his eyes stopping every now and then to watch someone more closely. Jace shivered as those eyes swept over him. There were various rumours around the young Master. Jace had only been there a short while, a few months, but he'd still heard some of the whispers. Talks of cruelty, talks of things of _another_ nature.

"His eyes never stray to the women," someone had once murmured to Jace when he'd first got here and seen the young aristocrat. At first he thought it had been words of a comforting nature, that the brunet wasn't a bad man, that he never forced a woman into his bed. After a while, he'd realized it had been a warning.

So Jace kept his head down. He didn't want to find out what exactly the truth of those words was. His eyes flickered up for the briefest second, and in that moment he could swear he saw the young Master staring back. He quickly looked back down again. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement as the younger Lightwood jumped out of the carriage, walking among the field workers. They stopped when he neared, posture stiff as they stared at the ground in respect and fear. He would study some of them, circling around them and taking them in. Like he was judging livestock, Jace thought. He stopped in front of both men and women, not discriminating age, and Jace cursed when he realized the brunet was heading his way. As the others before him, Jace stopped when it became apparent he'd be the next individual the aristocrat focused on. He kept faced straight forward with his eyes down, trying to keep his face neutral of the fear coursing through him.

The brunet stopped in front of him, then moved to stand within definite arm's reach, towering over Jace. He surveyed the blond as he had the others before him, running his eyes over Jace's body, seemingly assessing his capability. His face gave nothing away, and if he spent a few extra seconds looking, nobody gave any sign they'd noticed. He walked slowly around Jace before stopping right in front of him, so close Jace could catch the smell of clean and soap. In a very low voice, so low Jace barely caught it, the brunet murmured an order than made Jace almost shake with fear. "Tonight, after you're done in the field, you'll walk to the side entrance of the house."

There was no threat with the order. There was none needed, and they both knew it. The aristocrat swept away without another word, climbing back onto the carriage, and soon they were off again. A collective sigh of relief seemed to sweep through the field until the overseers were cracking their whips and barking orders for them to get back to work.

When they were finally sent away from the fields, Jace almost walked back to the huts with the rest of the serfs. He caught himself after a few steps, stopping and turning to head to the huge mansion. Following instructions, he stopped by the side entrance, wondering what would happen now. No sooner had he thought it, the door was open and a young maid ushered him in. She made no sound and didn't look at Jace once as she started to briskly walk down one of the servant's passageways, and Jace followed in silence.

They stepped into a main corridor from behind an almost invisible door. He was directed to stop in front of an intricately carved oak door, and the maid knocked twice and hurried off. In seconds she was gone, as if she's never been there.

Jace didn't have time to ponder what was going on before the door was opened and he came face to face with the young man from earlier. He was beckoned in, and the door was shut firmly behind him, the lock clicking.

"Stand in the middle of the room."

The voice brooked no argument, and Jace did as he was told. Again, the towering brunet circled him, this time stopping behind him. "What's your name?"

"Jace," Jace murmured uncomfortably. "Master."

A sharp intake of breath sounded behind him, but he continued to stare at the floor, not showing any external reaction. "Jace," the other repeated, as if testing the name.

Jace felt all too much like prey under the gaze burning into the back of his neck. When the taller teen stopped in front of him again, he was even closer. Close enough that Jace could smell the soap on his skin and something else underneath, something more masculine. Jace felt a tingling in his body as it reacted to the smell. He didn't know why he was reacting, but some part of him liked the musky scent.

"Take your shirt off," the young brunet ordered, taking a step back.

Jace hesitated for only a few seconds before shedding his shirt. He held onto it, not knowing what to do with it.

"Drop it to the floor." The order was sharp. "Take off your pants."

Jace let the garment fall, but at the second order he hesitated.

"Take off your pants now, or I'll cut them from your body." 

There was an edge to the voice Jace wasn't going to test. He pushed his pants off his hips, letting them fall down his legs and stepping out of them, naked under the brunet's watchful eyes.

"You're quite beautiful, aren't you, Jace?" The aristocrat said in a voice full of satisfaction.

Jace didn't know what to say, though he knew an answer was expected. "If the Master says," he finally murmured.

"If the Master says," the aristocrat echoed. "Those words sound practically sinful from your mouth. And," he stepped into Jace's personal space again, tipping his head up with two fingers under his chin, "Master does say." His eyes ran over Jace's face as if taking in every small detail. "I don't like your hair. We'll have to fix that."

Jace nodded subserviently.

"There's a tub, through there," the aristocrat indicated a door behind Jace. "You'll wash."

Not even considering protesting, Jace headed to the door slowly in case the young Master would change his mind. He didn't, and Jace looked back for a brief second to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong before opening the heavy door. Inside there was indeed a tub, filled with steaming water. There was a bar of soap next to it, and a towel.

"In."

Jace climbed in instantly, feeling the perfectly heated water surround him. This would be the first proper bath he'd have since he remembered. He let himself sink to his neck, relaxing minutely even as he was still aware of the eyes trained on him from behind.

"Head under."

The command made Jace nervous. He'd be vulnerable and unable to see the young Master whilst he was under water. He felt a hand just brush the top of his head, a threat to push him, and quickly ducked under before hurriedly coming back up for air. The Master seemed pleased and moved to stand a way away next to him.

"Wash."

Though he didn't want to sit up and expose his torso to the brunet's watchful gaze, he didn't really have choice. He slid up, making the water slosh, and reached for the soap, all the time aware of the brunet's eyes trained on him. He started washing his arms quickly, until he realized he'd have to stand up at some point to wash the rest of himself. He'd thought shame and modesty had left him a long time ago, but then he'd never really had anyone pay attention to him like they were now. A curious glance or a bored look was a far cry from the hungry look in the young Master's eyes, and he didn't look away once.

Not knowing what the aristocrat was going to do after this, Jace slowed down for a few seconds, contemplating his choices. He could draw this out, or he could get it over with. It was better to get it done, whatever it was, Jace decided, and scrubbed his chest thoroughly only to stop as he felt fingers slide over it seconds later, and he gave a start when he realized the brunet was right next to him, kneeling by the tub.

"I assume you've heard what they say about me, Jace?" The brunet murmured absentmindedly, a single finger sliding over his nipple and making him gasp. "About where my interests lie?"

"Master..." Jace didn't know how to reply.

Hazel eyes met his and he was knocked almost backwards at the heat there. "Speak the truth."

Jace chose the most neutral path his mind could conjure. "They say you don't look at women."

The aristocrat smirked. They sat still, both watching each other. Jace had to stand up to continue washing, and he knew the young Master knew it and was relishing his discomfort. "Aren't you going to wash the rest of yourself, Jace?" The brunet purred when Jace made no attempt to stand. There was a mocking challenge in his voice, and after a few seconds Jace rose to it, standing up sharply and feeling the water run down his body quickly, and with it the heat.

He felt appreciative eyes run over him, and he refused to look at the brunet as he continued scrubbing himself down with the soap at a hurried pace.

"Slow down," came the sudden, harsh order. He couldn't stop himself, turning his head and meeting the Master's eye for a second before looking down. The heat in those hazel eyes made him shudder in both fear and, to his horror, excitement. He slowed his movements, bending to wash his legs and jumped when he felt fingers trail over his lower back and down towards his thigh. He straightened up sharply, water sloshing as he came face to face with the smirking aristocrat. Water hit the young Master's clothes, and the brunet glanced down before looking back up at Jace. "Tsk, tsk, I might have to punish you for that," he murmured.

Jace swallowed hard, fear setting all his nerves alight.

"I guess this one time I might let you talk me out of it," the aristocrat muttered against his lips. "If you're good."

He took a step back, eyes still trained on Jace. "Continue."

Jace did, ignoring when he felt fingers touch him this time. He just wanted to get finished. It felt like forever until he could say he'd done as ordered, and he rinsed the last of the soap off before turning to face the brunet. His Master already had the towel in hand. He took the offered item and dried himself quickly before stepping out of the tub. When the brunet walked away, he stayed where he was, not knowing if he should follow.

"Come."

He hurried to comply. When they were back in the other room, Jace felt fear creep up his spine.

"Have you ever touched yourself or been touched?" The aristocrat said, moving to lounge in a chair.

Jace shook his head. There wasn't much chance of such activity when sleeping next to ten other people in a tiny hut. Not everybody showed that same restraint, but Jace had never been able to bring himself to it. He startled when the brunet rose quickly from his seat again and strode towards him. When his Master brought his hand down to cup Jace, he gasped and tried to pull back, but the aristocrat stopped him with a grip around his middle, dragging him closer.

The Master's hand touched and teased him in a way he'd never known, and soon he felt himself grow hard, much to his horror. He couldn't even look up to see the taunting look on the aristocrat's face. "Master," he stuttered out. "Please."

"Please what, Jace?" Alec's voice matched his expression. "More? Do you want me to touch you elsewhere?" His fingers moved swiftly down between Jace's legs, and he tried to pull back. "So not that, then," the brunet pulled back his fingers and continued to stroke Jace. "In time," he murmured, sounding so assured Jace knew it would happen whether he wanted or not. "I suggest you learn to love it. It'll make it easier on yourself," the brunet said casually.

"Please, Master," Jace whispered. There was a weird feeling in his stomach he didn't at all like.

"Alec."

He looked up at the brunet, startled.

"My name is Alec," Alec clarified. "As long as we are behind closed doors, and you behave."

"Alec," Jace tested out the name. It felt weird to refer to his Master like that, and he was afraid he'd be punished for his insolence. He opened his mouth to ask Alec to stop, but what fell out was not what he intended. "Please, don't stop."

Alec tilted his head in amused curiosity. "Why shouldn't I?"

"I..." Jace had no answer for that.

Picking up the speed of his hand, Alec smirked down at him. "This once," he muttered. "I want to be the first to see you like this."

Jace nodded distractedly as he felt the pleasure rise, and suddenly it was perfect and yet all too much, and he grabbed onto Alec's shoulder tightly, leaning against him as the pressure in his stomach seemed to mount and then release, hot sticky liquid spilling out of his cock and covering his Master's hand. "Oh," he said, eyes wide with fear as he stumbled back, but the brunet held him close. He was pressed hard to a solid chest, and he tried desperately to squirm out of it. He was definitely going to get punished.

"Stop wriggling," Alec growled in his ear.

He complied immediately, freezing as he waited for the inevitable order for whipping or whatever Alec decided appropriate for his actions. He was let go after a minute, and he sunk to the floor, legs giving way.

He heard Alec walk away briskly, the sound of water and then the brunet was in front of him again, squatting down. "You'll learn to love it."

Jace nodded defeatedly.

Alec pushed up his chin with his now clean hand. "You'll learn to love it," he hissed, "or you'll be back on the fields."

For a second Jace considering saying that he wouldn't mind staying there in return for not getting whatever his Master had in store for him. Then his brain caught up and he stopped himself.

Alec seemed to read his mind anyway. "I won't mistreat you. You'll stay by my side, you'll do what I want, and I won't be harsh to you," he promised. "And if you let yourself enjoy it, it will be easier for you."

Let himself enjoy it. Jace had to hold back a bitter laugh. He was going to be taken against his will, over and over, in ways he couldn't even imagine, or worse yet, ways he could, and the aristocrat's advice was to let himself enjoy the violation? He felt sick to his stomach. Even worse when he realized he wasn't completely opposed to what the brunet was saying. What kind of a deviant was he, truly, that he wasn't completely repulsed by the notion? He choked back tears.

"You may rest in my bed," Alec muttered. He stood up, towering over Jace's sunken form. "Or return to the slave quarters. Either way you'll be here by nightfall." He forced Jace's chin almost uncomfortably up. "Won't you?" he added threateningly.

Jace nodded.

"So beautiful," Alec muttered before walking briskly out of the room, leaving Jace naked on the floor.

Knowing he couldn't go back down to the other slaves, knowing they'd take one look at him and know what had happened, and would be happening to him from now on, Jace cleaned himself with the water still in the tub, drying himself with his towel from earlier and slipped into the huge bed. This was his life now. A tear rolled down his cheek and into his hairline.

He awoke later when the door opened and Alec strode into the room. "You stayed. Good. Saves me sending someone out for you." He gave Jace a satisfied smirk. "Come here and undress me."

Jace had sat up warily when Alec entered, but made no move to leave the bed. He was still naked, and felt no urge to expose himself in front of Alec again.

"Now." The voice brooked no argument.

Jace did as told, slipping from the bed and wishing he could wrap the sheet around himself. He wished he'd really lost his shame years ago. That would make it all the more simpler to deal with the situation he was in. Alec's eyes were burning into him, and he felt a humiliating thrill run up his spine. He hurriedly undressed the aristocrat, glad the brunet was complying with him and not trying to make it more difficult. Alec was enjoying his embarrassment, he could tell. The last garment was removed at Alec's demand, even as Jace's hands shook, and he took a step back, unable to stop himself from running his eyes over Alec's body. He was not hard to look at by any means, and Jace had to admit to himself, as difficult as it was, that he could have appreciated the brunet's physique if the circumstances had been different. Alec preened under his wandering eyes, and he looked away sharply. It was the wrong thing to do, as when his eyes left Alec's body the aristocrat decided that it was time to bring Jace to his bed. He didn't force Jace in physically, but made it clear with his body language that if Jace put up a fight, he'd come to regret it quickly.

Jace followed him demurely, and no sooner was he lying down then Alec moved to hover over him. "What should I do to you tonight, hm?" He wondered out loud lustily. "Or should I make you do something to me?"

Jace couldn't help the slight sneer that twitched across his lips. It seemed to amuse the brunet, though.

"Perhaps something that'll have you not put up so much of a fight at the idea of pleasing me?" Alec suggested mockingly.

"Have mercy," Jace pleaded softly. The words felt acid on his tongue, but he'd learned a long time ago it was better to give up dignity and live to see another day than fight and meet the consequences.

Alec quirked an eyebrow, his haughty look taking on a hint of curiosity. "Fine," he replied with a slight shrug. "What would be showing mercy?"

"Giving me this one night before-"

"And what would be the point of that? Putting it off? What would you gain?" Alec pointed out.

Jace swallowed hard. He had no argument to give. He clenched his teeth. "Then what to you want, Alec?" He was testing the waters. Alec had said he could use his name as long as he was being good, so he figured it was the best way to find the temperature.

Alec smirked. "You haven't put up a fight so far," he said, letting Jace know he'd caught on to what the blond had been attempting. "But soon my patience will wear thin."

"May I do to you as you did earlier, then? Would that suffice?" Jace murmured with a hint of hope.

"You could," Alec replied slowly, "or we can both receive pleasure."

"I don't want..." Jace stuttered, "I... You said you'd be merciful."

"And how am I not? If you want to request something, you will have to speak up, or else I can't even know whether to acquiesce to your pleas," Alec's tone had taken on a hint of mocking again.

"I don't want... I don't want to be beasted," Jace swallowed hard, waiting for the mocking laugh and denial of his request.

Indeed, Alec did chuckle, but no refusal ever came. "You think you'd receive pleasure from that? You will if you let yourself, I assure you, when I do take you, but it is curious that would spring to mind when I suggest mutual satisfaction."

Jace blushed and looked away, ashamed of his own slip. He hadn't thought like that, at least not been aware he had, but he understood that in some way he had in the back of his mind believed that perhaps such an act could potentially feel good.

"Relax," Alec spoke with amusement, " I won't _beast_ you, as you so eloquently put it." He gave another chuckle at the word. "But I will have something from you." He pressed his lips to right by Jace's ear. "Let me show you. Let me teach you the ecstasy you can have at my hands." He pulled back. "At worst, if you don't like it, you can do as you asked."

It was a better deal than Jace had hoped. He gave a small nod, and Alec took the permission with a smirk. Jace knew Alec was toying with him, humouring him for his own amusement. Perhaps even luring him into a false sense of security. But he'd take it. There was no chance he'd get this much leeway ever again.

Alec leaned down to kiss him, and he let him, passively allowing the brunet's lips to press against his own. "Jace, I'd advise you to not fight me," Alec murmured dangerously against his lips. "I can easily change my mind."

Jace gasped in fear, and then in surprise when Alec took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into his mouth. He kissed back tentatively, trying to mimic what Alec was doing, and the brunet groaned his appreciation into Jace's mouth.

"You learn quickly," Alec noted with satisfaction when he pulled back. "Good." He pressed his knee between Jace's knees, forcing him to spread his legs and slipped between them.

Jace pushed him away in fear, terror coursing through him that Alec had changed his mind, and at that he'd fought him, like Alec had threatened him not to. "You said..." He said in a low voice full of the terror he felt.

"And I don't plan to right now, but if you do that again, I won't be gentle anymore," Alec replied sharply. 

"But-"

"But Jace, if you don't even give me a chance to win your trust, why should I even bother?" Alec replied, voice full of silky threat.

It took all of Jace's willpower, but he spread his legs wider, giving Alec more room. His entire body was shaking, and he hoped with everything that he had Alec would keep true to his word.

"Let yourself enjoy it, Jace," Alec murmured his words from earlier. "Don't fight it. Or me." With that, he covered Jace's lips with his own again, pressing his tongue against Jace's lips, and Jace let him in, returning the kiss nervously. What if he wasn't good enough to satisfy Alec? Would he get angry? He tried harder to take in what Alec was doing, feeling his lips and his tongue as it mapped out his mouth, trying to learn. He could feel his body heating up as Alec's hands swept over him, teasing areas of his body he didn't even know could feel pleasure. He groaned when fingers flicked his nipple, arching up and making Alec smile into the kiss. He could feel Alec's erection digging into him, and felt his own pressing into Alec. The brunet started moving his hips, grinding their cocks together, and it sent sparks of pleasure through Jace. He ground back experimentally, hoping it was alright that he did, and Alec responded enthusiastically, reaching to grab his ass and pull him harder against Alec's rolling hips. He could feel pressure building in his lower stomach, and he tried to pull away from Alec, repulsed by his body's positive response to what was being done to him.

His Master sat up, and Jace didn't like the blank expression on his face as he studied hit slave. With a shaky hand, Jace reached for his Master, fingers barely grazing the man's hard cock as he waited for permission. Alec only stared back, and eventually Jace dared to wrap his hand fully around the silky skin covering hard flesh. Alec gave a low his, eyes fluttering shut, and Jace took that as a good sign. He sat up, still with his Master between his widely splayed legs, and he braced himself on one hand as he stroked his Master clumsily with the other.

Apparently, judging by how the other man trailed his eyes hungrily over Jace's body when he opened them again, he very much appreciated the view. Jace would never admit that it sent a thrill up his spine. No, he pretended he didn't mind because it clearly appeased the brunet to have Jace like that. He tried not to think about the heat coiling in his stomach at how Alec gripped his thighs. Tried to avoid that a part of him wasn't completely adverse to being spread out like this for his Master to enjoy. Not to remember that large, warm hand around his own cock, and how good it had felt. Tried to pretend he wasn't still achingly hard.

Abruptly, the brunet hunched forward, placing his hand next to Jace's head as he leaned over him. "Faster," he hissed in pleasure, bucking into Jace's grasp and making him lose the rhythm he'd settled into. It didn't help that Jace hadn't been expecting the Master's action, and so had flinched in surprise. It seemed the young aristocrat didn't have time or patience for Jace to figure things out, because he covered Jace's hand with his own, directing him over his dick until he grunted, cum spurting out and landing on Jace's stomach and chest. Some of it dribbled down onto their shared grip, but Jace didn't dare remove it as Alec continued to slowly stroke himself through his orgasm.

The viscous liquid on Jace's front was warm, and it trailed down in the dips of his abdomen and down his sides. He felt humiliated for being treated in such a degrading fashion. For having the other man's seed on his body like he was being marked. Owned. To be used for the Master's pleasure. It took him a moment to notice that the other man was studying him, as if he was trying to read Jace. He ran his eyes over Jace's body again, and Jace felt both relieved that he no longer enjoyed the attention from calculating hazel eyes, and also miserable, vulnerable, and he wanted desperately for Alec to let him get up so he could clean the cum off himself. When his owner moved and waved his hand towards the bathroom lazily, in offer or order Jace didn't know, nor cared at the moment, Jace practically fled. What of the semen hadn't dried was now trickling down his front and towards his pubic hairs, and he felt disgusted and dirty. He grabbed his towel, wetting it, and started to scrub viciously at his skin, almost sobbing when he struggled to get the stuff off. He jumped when a hand covered his, stopping his actions, and the aristocrat took the cloth from him, wetting a different part and starting to more gently and successfully remove his seed from Jace's front. Jace couldn't help the jolt he gave at how cold the towel was, but he stayed still.

"Hot water makes it harder to remove. Use cold," Alec explained as he focused on his actions. There was something bitter about his features, Jace realised. He thought he even saw a flicker of self-aimed disgust, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. Hazel eyes snapped to meet his, as if noticing Jace watching him. His face became hard.

Jace looked away quickly, but he'd obviously seen something he shouldn't. It had been a stupid thing to do, Jace thought, because he doubted it would win him any points in the taller man's books. The cloth, which Alec had now hung up, had felt good. Had felt almost caring. Maybe even some sort of apology.

But then no, the young aristocrat would never see anything he did to Jace as something wrong. Jace was his slave. Alec had every right by law to do anything he wanted to Jace. Take him against his will, torture him, kill him. Nobody would bat an eye.

The whispers he'd heard from the other slaves, about Alec's cruelty to the men that disappeared into his house and were never seen again, danced in his head. They'd been right about where Alec's tastes lay, so he doubted they were anymore wrong about that part. It was only a matter of time, Jace knew. Maybe Alec wouldn't do anything while Jace was still a novelty, maybe he took pleasure in hurting other people. Who knew. Jace knew there were many ways to torture a man, both physically and in ways worse. Ways of the mind. Ways that could break a man and leave him haunted without ever having a finger laid on him.

Maybe Alec was already breaking him, and Jace was just too stupid or naive to realise that what Alec was doing to him was the brunet's method of torture. Or one of his methods. A coldness settled in the pit of Jace's stomach. A dread for the unknown yet to come.

He let Alec steer him to the bed, and climbed under at the brunet's orders. He let Alec drag him close, but even the heat of the other man pressed along his back could chase away the cold in Jace's core. But he was exhausted, and eventually he drifted off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
